harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Broderick Bode
Age How do we know that Broderick was 49? Where is it said? I might just have missed it though, but I'd like to know. MUDBL00D 11:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :OotP, ch.25, p. 546, in the Daily Prophet article about his death. - Nick O'Demus 12:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok, thanks. MUDBL00D 13:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::On a related note, can we really know what year he was born? His infobox reads 1946, the main article reads 1947. The death dates were conflicting as well, but I edited that. As for the birth year, though, if he were born in early January, then he could have been born in 1947. Otherwise, he would have been born in 1946. So unless I'm missing something, we really don't know what year he was born in. ProfessorTofty 05:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Removed exact birth year, per previous comment. If anyone has a source that would prove it was actually either 1946 or 1947, then it can be added back. Oterwise, there's really no way to know for sure. ProfessorTofty 05:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) In the film? In the film, when Harry and Mr. Weasley board the lift at the Ministry of Magic, there is a man dressed in black that seems to fit with Bode's description of a "mournful face". You can see his picture to the right. Is it possible that this man is Bode, seen as he was there in the book? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I suppose it could be Bode, if it fits with the book. MUDBL00D 09:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Anyone else agrees? Should we add this picture to the article? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I would say no. Mournfull is a rather vague desription. The same could be said for the man standing behind him. Unless a source definitively states that this man is Bode then it would be completely inappropriate. :::I see what you mean, but that extra just seems like the filmmakers were following Bode's description: he is described in the novel as "sallow-skinned" with a "mournful face" and an "unfaltering gaze". The indvidual we see in the film has kind of a sallow face, rather emotionless, with nothing else but an unfaltering gaze. In the text, he is also connoted many times with death (via adjectives like "mournful" and "sepulchral") and in the film, fittingly, this wizard is depicted as wearing a jet-black cloak and hat, which would fit with the western culture's idea of mourning. I think it's one of those cases we can conclude that the individuals in the film are the same as their literary counterparts without having to be directly named (i.e. Amelia Bones in Order of the Phoenix, or Mrs. Cole in Half-Blood Prince). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't see how. There is no source whatsoever that says this man is Bode. It appears to have become standard on this site to just crop random extras out of the backround and say "oh, well he has blonde hair so let's say he's so and so. It's a very inappropriate thing for a so called encyclopedia to do, and is probably the reason why this wiki is rapidly deteriorating. :::::Fair enough, sometimes even I find that those attempts to identify characters, quite frankly, ludicrous ("i.e. She stood by Moody in the Yule Ball! Therefore, she is Sinistra!"). I was thinking this time that it wasn't that far-fetched, as the filmmakers went as far to include Bob in the lift scene, and Broderick Bode's description matches with this extra in so many ways. Should we at least add a "Behind the scenes" note in the article, saying that there's a wizard that given his physical appearance in the film may be Bode? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I´d agree with BTS.--Rodolphus 14:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) BTS is fine. I agree it's possible, even probable, but we need a definitive source. :Agreed. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Death I think we need to revisit the date of death for Broderick. I re-read chapters 23 to 25 so I could add a reference for the 1996 page. We know everyone went back to Hogwarts on Sunday the 7th January, 2 weeks after the Christmas holidays started. An Occulmency lesson was held on Monday the 8th, the day after they returned to Hogwarts. The next day, they hear about Broderick’s death. That would make Broderick’s death on the 9th January, not the 10th. Please let me know whether you think I have missed anything! –Kates39 (talk) 21:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC) : I know we've talked about this before, but I can't find the conversation so I'll see if I can resurrect some of the points. The OOTP timeline is especially inconsistent - see HP Leixcon OP Timeline for some of the issues. In discussing the beginning of second term, one of the keys is that in Harry says - "because it’s the last meeting before the holidays and there’s no point starting anything new right before a three-week break -" so that longer break needs to be factored in. Also, JKR hasn't done a good job of using the actual calendar to align days of the week with the dates so her Mondays starting terms might not fall on the same date as the actual calendar. Given these inconsistencies, I'm not sure how accurately we can pin down the date of Bode's death in 1996. --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:27, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :: I thought it would be something like that! Thought I would check before I made any changes. Thank you for your help. I think on that note, we need to change Broderick's death to only "Early January 1996" and put the same on the 1996 page. If you agree, I will make those changes :) --Kates39 (talk) ::: I would try to add that we know it's on Monday night, first day of term (The Prophet on Tuesday says last night), as a comment or in the ref, so that this can be factored in if new details come to light. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:53, August 7, 2016 (UTC)